Un Cuento Roto
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: RotBTD. En la biblioteca de Sandman se encuentran todas las historias soñadas, inclusos las que jamás llegaron a escribirse o terminarse. Pitch decide apoderarse de las historias y crear una nueva. "Había una vez…Un enorme bosque encantado dentro de un mundo donde todos los cuentos no terminan con un 'Y vivieron felices para siempre' sino que su historia aún continua".
1. Chapter 1

**"El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic ver. 02: Disney SoundTrack. Para el foro Anteiku."**

 **Los personajes utilizados no son de mi propiedas, sino de Disney Animation, Dreamworks y Pixar.**

 **Hace bastante que quería hacer un Storybrooke AU con RotBTD, creo que desde que inicié en esta plataforma me vi tentada a hacerlo, pero hasta ahora me decidí en escribirlo y publicarlo. Si saben o ven la serie Once Upon a Time, creo que tendrán una idea de cómo ira el fic, claro sin ser una calca de la misma sino mi versión. Perdón sí parece complicado al principio pero me ire explicando conforme avancen los capítulos.**

 **Inspiración de este capítulo:** _ **Ways to be wicked—Decendants.**_

 **Ϡ**

 _La isla de las arenas doradas_

En la biblioteca de Sandman, escondida entre las doradas dunas de arena, se encuentran todas las historias soñadas, inclusos las que jamás llegaron a escribirse o terminarse, todas se encuentran ahí.

Historias sobre valientes héroes, brujas y princesas con dones mágicos. Inclusive las historias más aterradoras y perturbadoras se encontraban en esa biblioteca.

Porque todas ellas empiezan a partir de un sueño.

La biblioteca era un lugar ordenado por secciones, perfectamente organizado. Pequeñas haditas hechas de arena sacudían en polvo de las repisas y cuidaban el lugar de donde los libros nacían, el cual era un árbol rodeado por la arena de Sandman.

Lo llamaban el Árbol del Narrador, y era de las posesiones más preciadas de Sanderson Mansnoozie.

Era el solsticio de invierno, el día más corto y la noche más larga del año. Por lo que Sandman tendría las manos llenas ocupándose de los sueños de los niños y no podría cuidar la biblioteca.

Un momento perfecto para que un viejo amigo suyo decidiera hacerle una visita.

El hombre de negra vestimenta abrió las puertas de la biblioteca sin cuidado o consideración asustando a las hadas de arena. Pasó sus dedos por las cubiertas de varios libros antes de fijar su vista en el árbol.

Las hadas se formaron en fila impidiéndole el paso. El hombre solamente rio – _Creo que perdieron mi invitación. Un recordatorio amistoso: sé persuadir a mi manera_ … yo solamente vengo por una historia—.

Aún desconfiadas las pequeñas hadas lo llevaron a los libreros, para que aquel hombre de negro conocido como Pitch Black o el Coco escogiera la historia.

Se detuvo en una sección, "Historias de aventura". Tomó y abrió un libro al azar, ojeándolo por unos segundos antes de dejarlo en las manos de una de las hadas –Interesante, una historia de jóvenes montando dragones ¿Qué más hay?— abrió otro libro para después hacerle lo mismo que al primero –Y ese era sobre héroes y robots—

Paseó un poco más por los libreros, poco a poco llenando los brazos de las hadas de arena que le ayudaban por simple cortesía, pero empezaban a cansarse. Llamó su atención una sección dedicada solamente a "Historias de princesas" –Nunca me han llamado la atención los cuentos clásicos de la doncella débil y el príncipe azul, aunque son buenos para ponerte a dormir… _Parece que a este lugar podría servirle un poco de mal comportamiento_ —tomó varios de los clásicos y luego de eso encontró unos un tanto interesantes sobre princesas rebeldes y princesas con poderes sobrehumanos –, _un "Felices para siempre" con un toque de sabor_ —

Al poco rato, Pitch se había armado una colección completa hecha por cuentos, leyendas, mitos, historias clásicas sobre héroes y princesas, más él no encontraba la historia adecuada.

–¿Qué es eso?—el librero más adornado y extrañamente pequeño era destinado solamente para las "Historias de los Guardianes". Antes de que intentara siquiera tomar alguno, un hada se lo impidió dándole un golpe en a mano, acción que no fue ignorada por el Rey de las pesadillas.

 _Malo hasta los huesos, con aún peores intenciones. Voy a robarme el show y dejarlos a todos indefensos._

Hacía tiempo que Pitch no usaba aquel poder y aquel era un momento perfecto para recobrar sus costumbres. Atrapó al hada entre sus manos y poco a poco se fue corrompiendo, la arena dorada con la cual había sido creada ahora era negra tomando la forma de un caballo negro. El sueño se había vuelto pesadilla.

El resto de las hadas temblaban de miedo con los libros en las manos, sin poder evitar que el hombre de negro tomara los libros sobre los guardianes. –Esto era lo último que necesitaba—

Hizo que la pesadilla empujara al resto de las hadas a su servicio, llevando los libros al pie del Árbol del Narrador, deteniendo las arenas que lo rodeaban y las historias que estaba escribiendo se detuvieran.

Pitch acarició el tronco del árbol, intentando encontrar un punto hueco en este –¡Bingo!— exclamó al encontrarlo; golpeó este para causarle una abertura al tronco del tamaño de su puño. Volteó hacia las hadas con un gesto amenazante –Regresen todas esas historias al árbol—ordenó.

Las hadas sin chistar, temerosas y cobardes siguieron el mandato, metiendo uno a uno los libros dentro de la abertura del árbol, estos siendo absorbidos por el mismo solamente dejando las tapas y portadas de estos.

El Arbol del Narrador irradiaba una luz plateada y se iba agrandando mientras más historias se le fueran devueltas.

Pitch sonreía visualizando su plan en acción – _Una vida de cuento de hadas puede ser ¡oh! tan sobrevalorada_ —regresó los libros sobre los Guardianes solamente conservando uno – _Tomó lo que quiero, pues hay tantas maneras de ser malvado_ —, conservó el de Sandman.

 **Ϡ**

Sanderson Mansnoozie supo que algo andaba mal en el momento en que su compañera y amiga, Toothiana el hada de los dientes comenzó a desvanecerse.

Fue a checar al resto de los Guardianes, pero ninguno respondió su llamado.

Así que el hombre dorado concluyó que el problema provenía de su territorio. En una velocidad inimaginable, Sandman regresó a su isla de arena dorada encontrándose con el terror. Varias de sus creaciones de sueños puros se habían vuelto pesadillas, y el culpable era más que claro.

Siguió el rastro de arena negra que lo llevó hasta la biblioteca. Ante sus ojos yacía el desastre, todas sus hadas se arena eran ahora pesadillas al servicio de Pitch.

–Es de muy mala educación entrar sin avisar, Sandman deja que te ponga cómodo— la arena negra rodeo las muñecas de Sandman como si fueran cadenas dejándolo inmóvil mientras más arena se juntaba a su alrededor tomando la forma de una jaula.

El hombre dorado más que furico se aferró a los barrotes de su jaula "¿Qué planeas, Black?" se dio a entender con imagines sobre su cabeza.

–¿Yo? Solamente una historia entretenida, los libros de ahora y ayer son tan aburridos y predecibles. El bien se alza contra el mal y hay un felices para siempre—Pitch se sentó al pie del Árbol del Narrador, luego de que todos los libros fueron devueltos a él.

"No puedes alterar las historias" volvió a expresar Sandman.

–Lo sé, por eso mismo quise hacer una nueva historia, una en la que los héroes no sepan que lo son, donde caminen perdidos y con identidades que no les pertenecen o incluso que los mismos héroes se crean villanos _…¡Cambia la manera en que la historia es contada!—_ esbozó una sonrisa cuando el árbol dejó caer un gran libro de pasta dura cubierto en piel y adornado en plata – _Esta vez la oscuridad llamará tu atención Sandman, por los libros se es malvado_ —

El Coco abrió aquel libro en la primera página, observando como poco a poco las palabras, oraciones y párrafos iban a apareciendo –Dame el honor de ser el cuentacuentos esta vez—

Sandman se sentó en el suelo de su jaula, escucharía la historia el tiempo necesario para poder pensar en un plan para rescatar todas aquellas historias y sus personajes. Estaba seguro de que el resto de los Guardianes estaría en esa historia, solamente debía encontrarlos y confiaba en que ellos sabrían manejar la situación si es que no perdieron su consciencia.

Pitch se aclaró la voz, dando inició a la historia –Había una vez…—

* * *

 _Había una vez…_

...muchos personajes que caminaban sin rumbo, historias perdidas que iniciarían una y otra vez. Guardianes cuya memoria era borrosa, princesas cuyos finales felices se les fueron arrebatados, los héroes que domaban bestias se habían perdido.

La magia se esparcía por cada rincón, las maldiciones caían sobre inocentes mientras que todos los habitantes existentes miraban al cielo, observando como un enorme torbellino violáceo cubría toda luz.

Rayos golpeaban la tierra.

Todo era un caos. La gente buscaba refugio pero era inútil, nadie podía escapar de aquella maldición.

Una tempestad cayó sobre todos ellos, pero después de ella vino la calma. Una calma momentánea y falsa.

Los Guardianes se separaron, y eran débiles estado por su cuenta. Tendrían que buscar apoyo donde fuera y a cualquier costo, más no sabían a que peligros se enfrentarían o incluso no tenían idea de a que poder se estaban enfrentando.

El balance de su mundo estaba en juego.

* * *

 _Había una vez…_

…Un enorme bosque encantado dentro de un mundo donde todos los cuentos no terminan con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre" sino que su historia aún continua.

–Y así es como este cuento roto comienza…

 _Hay tantas maneras de ser malvados._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crédito de la portada para: .**_

 _ **Gracias a Destacado777 por su review y a Fenrir Kholer por seguir la historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado n.n**_

…

 _Había una vez…_

… _Un enorme bosque encantado dentro de un mundo donde todos los cuentos no terminan con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre" sino que su historia aún continua._

La historia seguía escribiéndose siendo leída por Pitch. Sandman, como público encerrado solamente podía escucharla, molesto ante la alteración.

–¡Ja! Creo que me está gustando ver a tu amigo en apuros—bufó el de negro, siguiendo con su lectura – El joven y hermano mayor había caído al frío lago luego de salvar exitosamente a su pequeña hermana, sacrificándose por ella…

…

Cuando se hundía en aquellas heladas aguas tenía miedo, perdía las esperanzas de poder salir de ahí, se entregó a la desesperación.

Jackson cerró sus ojos luego de que sus pulmones no aguantaron, soltando el ultimo soplo de aire que lo mantenía con vida. Él imaginó la muerte como un sueño más que lo llevaría a un lugar mejor cuando abriera los ojos. Cuando eso pasó, Jackson se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde inició. No estaba muerto, pero tampoco estaba vivo.

Pero ese había sido el inicio de su historia.

Jack Frost abrió los ojos solamente para notar que estaba en un lugar diferente, llevaba puesto su misma ropa y su cayado estaba en sus manos, pero aquel lugar le parecía desconocido, un bosque.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba ocasionado una nevada en Burguess para su amigo Jamie y de ahí todo se volvió borroso.

–¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!—se le ocurrió gritar sin recibir alguna respuesta. Miró al cielo, preguntándose que estaba pasando.

Al cabo de un rato decidió comenzar a avanzar por el bosque. Si tenía suerte quizá se toparía con alguno de sus amigos.

Alzó el vuelo, observando los alrededores del bosque dando con un pequeño poblado relativamente cerca de donde estaba. Sin perder tiempo voló hacía allí a una gran velocidad.

-¡Oye!... ¡Tú, el que vuela!—escuchó esa voz obligándole a detenerse, venía del suelo. Jack bajó la mirada notando a un hombre de edad avanzada cuya carreta parecía haberse roto. Confiado, el Guardian bajo para ver que sucedía. –¡Oh! Eres un niño—exclamó el hombre cuando Jack estuvo frente a él.

–Técnicamente soy un adolescente—le corrigió intentando no sonar grosero –En fin ¿Necesita ayuda con algo, señor?—

–Si, necesito llevar toda mi mercancía al pueblo, pero como puedes ver a mi vieja carreta se le zafó una rueda, ya no soy tan joven y fuerte como para llevar cargando todas las cosas sobre mi espalda ¿No te molestaría echarme una mano?—

–Por supuesto que no—respondió Jack, si tuvo suerte de encontrar a alguien que conociera el camino por tierra y que igualmente podría responderle algunas preguntas que tenía. Hasta que Jack se percató de algo –Señor ¿Cómo es que usted puede verme?—

–Con mis dos ojos, no estoy ciego muchacho—

–Me refiero, es que se supone que sólo pueden verme los que creen en mi… normalmente sólo son niños—explicó ya bastante nervioso –Soy Jack Frost, un espíritu de hielo—

–Ah sí, conozco ese cuento—agregó el hombre dándole poca importancia.

–¿Usted qué?—Jack abrió los ojos como platos.

–Sí, la historia del chico que causa las nevadas y la escarcha—explicó el hombre –¿Me vas a ayudar o no?—

–Cierto, perdón—

–¡No te vayas a ir volando!

–De acuerdo—Jack se echó sobre la espalda los dos sacos pesados y espero que el hombre tomara el resto que era lo más ligero. El hombre llevaba puesto ropas que Jack no veía desde sus primeros años de inmortalidad, su espalda estaba encorvada y su cabello daba ceñas de haber sido pelirrojo en el pasado, pero ahora era más que nada canoso. Jack supuso que el hombre tendría mínimo unos setenta años.

–¿Qué me ves? Vámonos antes de que caiga la noche—exclamó el viejo. Su caminar era rápido para la sorpresa de Jack.

El viejo silbaba para aligerar el ambiente entre ambos mientras que la mente de Jack iba generando demasiadas preguntas, algunas demasiado torpes como para decirlas en voz alta.

–Podria decirme ¿Qué es este lugar?—

–Un bosque

–Eso ya lo sé

–Entonces para que preguntas…

–¡No!—ya se estaba frustrando –Me refiero a ¿Qué tipo de lugar es este? De donde vengo no es común que un adulto vea a alguien como yo—

–Aquí la magia es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados, bienvenido al Bosque Encantado, Jack Frost—pronunció el hombre cuando estuvieron entrando al pueblo. Varios soldados colocaban grandes pergaminos en algunas paredes, donde la oración más grande resaltaba la frase:

"La magia está prohibida"

Siguió al viejo hasta lo que parecía ser su almacén –¿Todo está en orden? ¿Por qué prohíben la magia?—

–Sucedió hace menos de una semana, un torbellino hecho por una fuerza misteriosa arrasó estas tierras, no hubo nada de destrucción, pero si maldiciones que cayeron sobre gente inocente… fue una magia muy poderosa lo que lo causó y es por eso que se está prohibiendo al igual de que se nos ha ordenado si es que vemos a alguien que posea magia lo entreguemos a la ley, a alguien justo como tu—el hombre lo miro fijamente, expectante.

Jack dejó caer los sacos y dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose un poco de él.

–Y yo creo que esa prohibición es una tontería, chico no tengas miedo no le diré a nadie lo que eres, es más pienso compensarte por haberme ayudado—el hombre buscó entre sus cosas, lanzando cosas a un lado a otro haciendo un desorden. –No me dio tiempo de preguntarte pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí, Jack Frost?—

El aludido dejó salir un largo suspiro, recargándose en la pared –Es lo que me gustaría saber, al igual que quisiera buscar a mis amigos. Puede que ellos se encuentren en peligro o no sepan de esta prohibición contra la magia—

–Bueno, no puedo ayudarte con eso, pero esto quizá te sea útil—el viejo le mostró un mapa del Bosque Encantado, con el nombre de todos los poblados y reinos que se encontraban dentro o en sus alrededores –Señale en rojo los reinos aliados, los tipos que promueven esta prohibición más bien, son DunBroch y Las Islas del Sur los que están a cargo de la aplicación de esta ley—

Jack dobló el mapa y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su sudadera. –¿Esa alianza es peligrosa?—

–No, pero tienen el suficiente poder como para mantener a los habitantes del bosque a raya. Hay más reinos pero no muestran resistencia ante la prohibición ¿Sabes por qué?—

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué esos reinos igual cuentan con magia y las maldiciones cayeron sobre ellos también— explicó el viejo, sirviéndose algo de beber y también algo para Jack –Los soldados patrullan toda la noche, así que te recomiendo que salgas mañana al amanecer a buscar a tus amigos—

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor— Jack sonrió, tomando un poco de su bebida.

Ϡ

 **En las afueras del Bosque Encantado: Berk.**

Un par de jinetes patrullaban el cielo, pendientes por si ocurría algún incidente o el torbellino que habían visto hace días se acercaba a sus tierras.

Se llevaba a cabo una reunión en el gran salón. El bullicio era espantoso, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, más bien gritaban y el jefe de la isla no podía mantener el control; estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Las quejas eran las mismas: si estaban seguros con ese torbellino volvía a aparecer, si tenían que tomar medidas o si alguien debería checar el bosque para ver que efecto tuvo la misteriosa tempestad.

–Por favor les pido a todos que se calmen… guarden silencio—la voz de Hiccup era más que opacada por los fuertes gritos de su gente.

–¡Cállense!— Valka, la madre de Hiccup, tuvo que alzar su voz a su máxima capacidad para silenciar a todo el salón, ganándose también que todos la vieran estupefactos –Todos tuyos, hijo—

Hiccup, boquiabierto y algo asustando se forzó a continuar con aquella reunión –Gracias, ehem… como ya todos sabrán hace unos días se desató un extraño fenómeno en el bosque cercano a la isla, que nos mantuvimos atentos por si aquello llegaba a chocar con nuestras tierras y afectarnos, lo cual por suerte no llegó a pasar porque aquel extraño torbellino se esfumó—

–Si, eso ya lo sabemos—espetó uno de los aldeanos estresado por la situación. –Dinos alguna novedad sobre ese asunto, seguramente quieres esconder la información porque crees que somos idiotas—

–Nada de eso, el problema es que no sé cómo explicarlo… me di a la tarea de explorar aquella zona, pero sorprendentemente no está en los mapas de los que disponemos, es como si aquella tierra hubiera aparecido de la nada y me fue difícil acercarme, hay algo ahí que me impedía entrar al bosque—

–Podría ser magia…—sugirió Valka algo consternada.

–No saquemos conclusiones tan apresuradas—intervino Astrid –Debe haber una explicación lógica para todo lo que pasó—

–¿Y cuánto tomará encontrarla? Toda la gente está asustada, debemos estar completamente seguros de que nada malo va a ocurrir—

–Lo sé, pero…—Hiccup no supo cómo seguir. Volvió a sentarse, entrelazando sus manos y recargando su cabeza en ellas adoptando una postura pensativa; el alboroto regresó, pero esta vez era menos ruidoso, lo suficiente como para permitirle sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Ignoró cualquier ruido, se imaginó a sí mismo solo en aquella sala, con el fuego de la fogata reflejando su sombra en las paredes y reflejándose en los escudos que adornaban en lugar. Hiccup llevaba sólo algunos meses siendo el jefe de la aldea, y él creía que no era la sombra de lo que su padre fue.

Lo extrañaba, más de lo que admitía; se preguntaba "¿Qué hubiera hecho Estoico el Vasto en una situación como esta?" aunque igual se preguntaba si su padre hubiera tenido las mimas preocupaciones que él en ese momento.

Tenía que cargar con todas las preocupaciones de su pueblo, ver lo que era mejor para todos ellos, en resumen, ser el líder que todo Berk merecía. Había hecho a un lado su vida personal para eso, no recordaba la última vez que pudo cenar con su madre sin que los temas de conversación fueran los problemas de la aldea, o la última vez que pudo volar junto con Astrid y los dragones en completa tranquilidad.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en si mismo. Comprendía que eso era lo que un líder debía sacrificar, y ahora su gente estaba asustada, su deber era recuperar su tranquilidad. Aquel bosque y lo que contuviese a igual que el misterioso torbellino eran cosas que él deseaba comprender, y ahí fue donde comprendió cual debía ser su tarea.

Se levantó rápidamente, tirando la silla de paso –Tengo una alternativa—

–¿De qué hablas, Hiccup?—cuestionó Astrid, estando a su lado al mismo tiempo que la sala entera volvía a prestarle atención.

–Es obvio, entraré en ese bosque e investigaré sobre lo que sucede y les enviaré toda la información que descubra—explicó el vikingo de los ojos verdes –Estoy consciente de que puede ser arriesgado, pero es algo que debo hacer y tendré que ir solo con mi dragón, no quiero arriesgar a nadie—

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Hiccup? Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas—intervino Valka.

–Lo sé, pero necesito saber la verdad de todo esto, estar seguro de que estamos a salvo y también hay una posibilidad de que haya más personas en ese bosque que necesiten ayuda.

Valka comprendió las intenciones de su hijo, y no le replicó sobre ellas ya que ella hubiera pensado lo mismo –Es una decisión muy precipitada—

–Mi instinto me dice que lo que menos tenemos que perder es tiempo—tomó las manos de su madre para luego volver a mirar a su gente –Me prepararé para salir al amanecer, cuando el viento sea favorable para volar… con su permiso me retiro, ahora pueden disfrutar de la cena—se dispuso a marcharse, no dejando que su madre o Astrid interfirieran con ello.

–Chico, estás loco—comentó Bocón acompañándolo fuera del Gran Salón.

–También lo estaba mi padre, y él fue el mejor líder que Berk pudo tener— fueron directo a la herrería, donde Chimuelo descansaba en la entrada en la espera de su jinete.

–Y también el más testarudo, si es que estas seguro de esto más vale que vayas armado, no sabes que peligros puedas encontrarte ahí—Bocón le lanzó su escudo y su espada al muchacho casi derribándolo.

–¿Peligros peores que dragones savajes? Lo dudo mucho—de igual forma se colocó su armadura, guardando la espada antes de colocarle la montura a su dragón.

–Oh un peligro llamado Astrid Hofferson, que no se veía muy feliz con lo que decidiste—agregó Bocón en un tono de burla.

Hiccup también estaba seguro de que Astrid no estaría precisamente encantada por eso –Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar, la necesito a ella y a mi madre aquí por si cualquier cosa llega a suceder. Astrid es la persona más fuerte que conozco—

Bocón notó preocupación en la voz y mirada del chico, casi llegando a leer su mente, imaginándose la frase "Si algo me llegase a pasar por lo menos estaré seguro de que ellas estarán a salvo" saliendo de la boca del muchacho.

Hiccup siguió empacando todo lo que pensó necesitar, incluido un mapa y varios cambios de ropa. Luego de eso decidió irse a descansar.

Ϡ

La noche fue tranquila y fría. Hiccup no pudo soñar en nada, durmió profundamente. El ocaso se coló por su ventana dándole la señal de que era momento de despertar. Junto con Chimuelo se dirigió a los límites de Berk, donde gran parte de la aldea había ido a despedirlo.

Estrechó las manos con varios y fue abrazado por varios más, como Bocón que casi le rompe las costillas con su abrazo de oso. Valka se acercó a su hijo, con un pequeño Terrible Terror en manos.

–Lo entrené como un mensajero, úsalo para reportarnos tu avance y saber que te encuentras bien—dejó el dragón en los hombros de su hijo antes de abrazarlo –Ten mucho cuidado—

–Lo tendré mamá, no quiero que te preocupes—respondió, separándose de aquel cálido abrazo para dirigirse a Astrid, que aún conservaba su expresión seria y desaprobatoria. –Ehem… lamento estar haciendo esto sin pedir tu opinión antes—

La rubia solamente lo golpeo en el hombro con toda su fuerza –No lo vuelvas a hacer—dijo antes de abrazarlo. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la chica –Regresa pronto y con vida—.

–Te lo prometo—Hiccup dejó un último beso en sus labios antes de montar a su dragón. Dejando el Terrible Terror en el lomo del dragón más grande, Hiccup tomó las riendas y se elevó hacía el cielo.

Chimuelo y Hiccup se fueron alejando cada vez más y más de Berk. Pudiendo divisar la entrada al bosque Hiccup se preparó, recordó que en su primera visita sintió que había chocado con una barrera, por lo que esta vez procuró ir más rápido lo cual quizá terminaría por chocar y darse un buen golpe junto con su dragón o bien podría pasar dicha barrera.

Cruzó los dedos para que fuera lo segundo.

Visualizaba el bosque cada vez más cerca, haciendo que su dragón fuera más rápido. Hiccup cerró los ojos esperando el resultado.

Ϡ

Jack estuvo al pendiente desde la mañana, pero los soldados no abandonaron el lugar. Estaban en cada esquina, con armaduras puestas y armas en las manos listas para cualquier combate. Los aldeanos pasaban al lado de ellos con cierto temor, mirándose entre ellos con sospecha, ya que si alguno poseía magia sería entregado y quien lo entregara sería recompensado con una buena suma de monedas de oro.

–Que molestos son esos tipos, seguramente ni durmieron—expresó el anciano apareciendo detrás de Jack con un tazón de avena –A desayunar, niño. Aliméntate bien si es que llegas a emprender tu aventura—

Jack tomó el tazón y comenzó a comer su contenido para no verse descortés, porque realmente él no necesitaba de ningún alimento –Esta buena—decía el chico metiéndose una cucharada tras otra a la boca.

–¡No hables con la boca llena!—el anciano casi le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su cayado –¿Tu mamá no te enseñó modales? ¡¿O qué?!—

El pobre Guardián tan sólo se sobó el golpe –Si me enseñó, pero fue hace bastante, perdone—

Terminó su desayuno, dejando el plato sobre el marco de la ventana para seguir observando los movimientos de los soldados, notando como varios comenzaron a ver al cielo bastante inquietos, incluso podía decirse que estaban asustados. Los aldeanos igual empezaron a ver el cielo, quedándose por completo estáticos.

–¡Un dragón!—gritó una mujer alarmando al resto de la población al igual que a los soldados. Aquellos que cargaban arcos y ballestas fijaron su objetivo en aquella bestia.

Jack pudo verla desde donde se encontraba, era la figura de un reptil de gran tamaño de piel oscura que volaba cerca de ellos, estaba a punto de pasar sobre la aldea y cuando lo hiciera sería emboscado por una lluvia de flechas.

–Un dragón, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días—expresó el anciano con total tranquilidad. Jack sin pensárselo por segunda vez salió de la casa de aquel hombre, empuñando su cayado alzó el vuelo ante la mirada de todos los aldeanos y soldados.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta el reptil, notando que era montado por un enmascarado.

–¡Fuego!–las flechas fueron lanzadas en dirección a ellos.

–¡En picada! ¡Baja en picada!—exclamó Jack. El jinete estaba ligeramente en shock cuando lo vio volado por lo que tardo un poco en reaccionar. Soltó un poco el agarre del dragón, indicándole que se dejara caer. Las flechas pasaron casi rozándoles, siendo solamente una la que cortó un poco la mejilla de Jack.

El dragón y su jinete fingieron que les habían dado para distraer a sus atacantes, pero antes de chocar con las copas de los arboles el dragón comenzó a planear, buscando aterrizar en un sitio seguro dentro del paraje.

Cuando estuvieron en tierra firme, Hiccup bajó del dragón para checar que todo estuviera en orden –¿Estas bien amigo? ¿Nada te duele?—

Chimuelo en respuesta le dio un cabezazo –Bien, lo entendí… nada de aterrizajes forzosos a partir de ahora—

Hiccup se quitó el casco a la par que su dragón emitió un gruñido de alerta. Hiccup se vio amenazado por la punta del cayado del misterioso chico de pálida piel frente suyo.

–¿Piensas picarme con eso?—dijo irónicamente, tocando el cayado con la punta de su índice, este se cubrió de escarcha.

–Picar no es lo único que hace—respondió Jack ahora apuntando al dragón –¿De dónde sacaste esa bestia?—

Chimuelo volvió a gruñirle, de no ser calmado por su jinete ya habría saltado sobre Jack –No es ninguna bestia, es un dragón perfectamente domado que no lastimaría a nadie—

–Pero si que asustó a una aldea entera ¡¿en que demonios estabas pensando?!—exclamó el Guardián intentando asestarle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

–¿Quién pensaría que había una aldea a mitad del bosque?—respondió Hiccup evitando los golpes del otro.

–¡Exacto, no pensaste!—Jack bajó su cayado, cansado de agitarlo de un lado a otro –Como si esta gente no tuviera suficientes problemas ya—

–Mira, yo solamente venía a ayudar.

–Buena ayuda has sido, seguramente un pelotón armado está buscándonos.

–Niñas, las dos son lindas así que paren de pelear—el anciano había salido de los arbustos, dándoles a cada uno un golpe en la cabeza con una rama –Pero el mocoso de las nieves tiene razón, los soldados ya están registrando el bosque en busca de sus cabezas—

–¿Por qué las querrían en primer lugar?—preguntó Hiccup, ganándose otro golpe por parte del anciano.

–No todos los días una lagartija superdesarollada y un niño volador aparecen a plena luz del día, además la prohibición de la magia también nos obliga a capturar cualquier tipo de criatura extraña—explicó el hombre.

Hiccup se volvió a sobar la cabeza, como si no hubiera tenido suficientes golpes en un día –¿Prohibición de la magia?—

Jack estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero se percató de que aquel chico estaba igual de confundido que él cuando despertó –No eres de este bosque ¿cierto?—

–No, yo vengo de unas islas vecinas. Quise venir a investigar debido a un raro torbellino que observamos—declaró el castaño.

El anciano se recargó en el tronco de un árbol –Es una muy larga historia y no hay mucho tiempo para contarla, pero lo que debes saber joven jinete es que has llegado a un lugar casi fuera de tu entendimiento, un lugar donde la magia es real y ahora es un delito, aquel torbellino fue producto de una magia muy poderosa y desconocida, su poder cayó en personas inocentes, maldiciéndolas y dejándolas marcadas con un símbolo parecido al que tienes ahora en el cuello—

–¿Qué?—Hiccup se tocó el cuello por reflejo, tan solo sintiendo los bordes de algo parecido a una cicatriz. Jack curioso de la situación se acercó a verlo de cerca, lo que vio fue una especie de cicatriz con forma de estrella alargada de cinco picos que parecía haberse hecho con fuego. –¿Cómo paso esto?—

–No lo sé, supongo que cuando entraste al bosque la magia te invadió o algo así—Jack intentó encontrarle lógica.

–Si, eso puede ser, pero el punto es que ahora estas maldito, quien sabe que es lo que te depara a futuro la magia que infecta tu sangre y alma—advirtió el anciano.

–Espere, debe haber una forma de quitarme esa maldición—Hiccup estaba más que histérico –No puedo volver a mi hogar así, de hecho, no sé si pueda regresar—

–Cálmate, todos aquí tenemos problemas—agregó Jack, acercándose a Chimuelo que llevaba rato mirándolo de mal modo.

–Mira, no lo escuchaste de mí, pero dicen que hay una bruja… digo, talladora de madera experta en todo tipo de magia y quizá sepa como curarte; niño préstame el mapa—Jack, un tanto molesto por como lo había llamado, le regresó el mapa que le había obsequiado –La última vez que dio señas de vida fue aquí, en DunBroch—les señaló aquella ubicación en el mapa, estaba en las tierras altas del bosque –Aunque, si los soldados la interceptaron puede que ya este en otro lugar—

–¿Adónde llevan a los prisioneros?—preguntó Jack, pensando en la posibilidad de que el resto de los guardianes hubieran sido capturados.

–Los rumores dicen que los llevan a un castillo escondido dentro de una zona peligrosa del bosque, a un castillo que solía estar abandonado—ahora les había señalado una ubicación más alejada, donde los dibujos del mapa se hacían más oscuros –Ahí me parece que están reubicando a todas las personas maldecidas y a los poseedores de magia, deben estar vigilados a toda hora—

Jack volvió a guardar el mapa –¿Usted podría mostrarnos el camino hasta allá?—

–Por supuesto que no, estoy demasiado viejo para un viaje así, ustedes tienen una ventaja: pueden volar, cada uno con sus propios medios, pero pueden—

–No voy a viajar con este tipo—expresó Hiccup bastante molesto por su anterior riña.

–Pues, aunque no quieran, él tiene el único mapa de este bosque—agregó el anciano.

–Que bien, entonces el único que necesita ayuda es este tonto—expresó burlonamente el espíritu.

–Yo creo que necesitaras de alguien que te cubra el trasero ¡Lárguense de una buena vez! No tienen mucho tiempo antes de que los soldados vengan por ustedes—

–Pero-

–¡Pero nada! ¡Vayan por esa dirección!—señalándoles el Este, los chicos sin tiempo de agradecerle solamente salieron corriendo como les había dicho aquel hombre. El dragón tuvo dificultades para evitar chocar con los árboles, pero logró igualar la velocidad en la que corría su jinete.

Ellos se fueron perdiendo en el bosque, fuera de la mano del hombre.

Ϡ

El hombre anciano se quedó en aquel lugar un rato más, observando la naturaleza que lo rodeaba despreocupadamente. Escuchaba pisadas acercarse hacia él y metal chocando.

–Sabemos que ayudó a esos fenómenos, eso está contra la ley impuesta por los reinos aliados así que no tenemos otra opción que llevárnoslo—espetó uno de los soldados con aire autoritario.

El anciano sin temor los encaró con un rostro inexpresivo – _Ustedes creen que todo el mundo es igual a ustedes, que pueden poseer la tierra, pero si siguieran las pisadas de un extraño verán cosas que jamás esperaron ver_ —la voz del anciano sonaba distorsionada, como si fueran tres voces las que hablaran al unísono.

Los soldados se asustaron, empuñaron sus armas, temblorosos.

Todas las hojas, césped muerto y ramas que se encontraban en el suelo comenzaron a rodear al anciano, que poco a poco fue cambiando de forma a una silueta femenina, alta y casi por completo negra – _Piensan que poseen cualquier lugar que pisan, que la tierra es algo muerto que pueden reclamar, más toda roca, planta o criatura tiene vida, tiene alma y es un ser_ —con un simple ademan causó que los arboles tomaran vida, atrapando entre sus largas ramas a los soldados y prensándolos para impedirles escapar. – _Si no entienden que hay aquí, y sólo es tierra para ustedes no descubrirán los colores del viento…_ no amenacen más este bosque—

La silueta fue fundiéndose con lo verde del bosque hasta desaparecer, dejando tras ella una ráfaga de viento.

–¿Eso era una bruja?

–No, era algo peor.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradezco mucho el apoyo hacía el fanfic, al igual que sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Espero avanzar mas con la trama para traerles capítulo más seguido.**

 **Responderé sus reviews por PM :3 disfruten el fic!**

…

Jack, Hiccup y su dragón seguían en su travesía por aquel bosque. Los dos chicos no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que se separaron de aquel anciano. Podría decirse que había una incomoda atmosfera entre ellos.

El Guardian se limitaba a ver el mapa asegurándose de que estuvieran siguiendo el camino correcto, cosa que comenzaba a dificultarse debido a que la noche estaba por caer. El cielo se cubrió con un montón de nubes grises, tapando la luz de las estrellas y la luna.

El viento soplaba ferozmente, el sonido de los rayos impactando en la tierra y los trueno presagiando la lluvia los forzaron a detenerse, deberían seguir cuando el mal tiempo pasara.

Ninguno de los dos llevaba una tienda o una carpa consigo, así que tuvieron que improvisar. Acomodaron un par de ramas que se habían caído sobre algunas fijas para simular un pequeño techo. Chimuelo extendió su ala y cubrió a su jinete, dejando también un poco de espacio para Jack.

Este se había cubierto con la capucha de su sudadera, permaneciendo de pie mirando al cielo. Buscando el mas mínimo rastro de la luz de la luna; estaba preocupado, había pasado una noche y no estaba seguro de que el resto de los guardianes estuviera cumpliendo sus labores… temía por ellos, si los niños dejaban de creer en ellos, entonces desaparecerían.

Tenia que darse prisa, resolver todo lo que estaba pasando y volver. Jack observó el mapa, cuidando que las gotas de lluvia no cayeran en él. Debían ir al Este, ahí estaba el castillo al cual llevaban a los afectados por la magia.

No pudo evitar preguntarse que clase de cosas ocurrían ahí.

 **Ϡ**

Los carruajes llegaban por montones y de todo tipo. Algunos con varios vagones llenos de gente y otros mas lujosos con menos pasajeros. Había soldados en las entradas y en el camino a ingresar a aquel castillo, el cual era grande, algo viejo pero su estructura de piedra lo había mantenido en pie, era el lugar indicado para mantener a los maldecidos por la magia vigilados.

Dentro del castillo había un amplio claustro donde todos esperaban a ser fichados y se les asignara el cuarto donde se quedarían o, en otras palabras, en que celda sin barrotes los encarrerarían. Había varios niños sollozando, aferrándose a sus padres para que no los separaran, adultos despidiéndose de sus familiares luego de recibir sus fichas y ser escoltados por los soldados a alguna habitación o, dependiendo de la maldición, a alguna celda. Todos los que eran fichados tenían la marca, la estrella alargada de cinco picos, en alguna parte del cuerpo.

El cielo se había tornado gris y a los pocos minutos comenzó a llover. Tuvieron que apresurar los registros, los soldados se encargaron de tranquilizar a la gente, pero al momento de tener que separar familias se generó un problema. Las agresiones comenzaron al igual que los gritos, los padres forcejeaban con los soldados que les arrebataban a sus hijos, quienes sollozaban al no querer quedarse solos.

–¡Atrás! ¡Todos atrás!—uno de los soldados había tomado a una niña como rehén, en un intento para apaciguar a la gente –Si dan un paso mas no responderé por lo que le pase a esta maldita—

La niña estaba mas que asustada, buscaba con la mirada a su madre… temía haberse quedado sola. La gente comenzó a maldecir a los soldados, no se movían de donde estaban, pero les lanzaban cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano, exigiendo que soltara a la pequeña.

El conflicto sólo se fue agravando hasta que la imponente figura de un hombre se fue abriendo paso entre la gente, sus pasos se clavaban en el lodo formado en el suelo mojado por la lluvia. Aquel hombre había bajado de un carruaje seguido por una mujer cargando con tres niños cubiertos por mantas y una chica que se cubría de la lluvia con una capucha.

–¿Cuál es el problema aquí?—espetó el hombre con voz autoritaria.

–Rey Fergus…–el soldado soltó a la niña rápidamente, cayendo esta al suelo con temor de moverse –…nosotros intentábamos imponer la calma—

–Yo diría que estaban imponiendo temor—habló una tercera voz, la chica encapuchada. Ella se agachó para ayudar a la niña a levantarse –Su trabajo es proteger a esta gente, no asustarlos—

–No sé como se lleva el registro, pero me parece una injusticia que separen a familias de este modo—esta vez habló la reina Elinor cargando a sus hijos cubiertos –Si están marcados necesitaran tener por lo menos a alguien de su familia con ellos para cuidarlos y apoyarlos—

–No sería mala idea, querida—comentó el rey encarando a los soldados –Hagan tal cosa, cualquier persona marcada, sea niño o adulto, debe permanecer por lo menos con un miembro de su familia—

La joven intentó calmar a la niña asustada –¿Dónde están tus padres?—le preguntó secando las lágrimas de la niña.

Fergus sonrió con cierto orgullo ante su hija, a la par que los soldados se mostraban avergonzados de su actuar. El capitán se acercó al rey –Señor, el resto de los aliados los esperan en el salón principal—

El rey escoces volteó a mirar a su familia, notando que su esposa hacía fila para el registro y su hija permanecía con la niña para buscar a sus padres –Iré solo, haga el favor de guiarme hasta ahí—

–Con gusto, su majestad— el rey siguió al capitán hasta la sala mencionada. Ahí se encontraban los príncipes y el rey de las Islas del Sur, junto con los emisarios del reino de Corona y gobernantes de las aldeas cercanas al bosque.

–Rey Fergus, lo estábamos esperando—lo recibió el mayor de los hermanos de las Islas del Sur, el rey Anders Westergard, un hombre pelirrojo, de larga y lacia cabellera.

–Lamento la demora, nos topamos con un percance en el área de registro—

–Ya nos informara de la situación, tenemos que ponernos al corriente de los últimos sucesos— los presentes tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa central. Sobre esta estaba extendido un mapa de todo el bosque y los reinos que se encontraban en sus alrededores.

–En estos días se han reportado percances en las aldeas, pero la mayoría no son graves—expuso uno de los príncipes –Los reyes de Corona siguen negándose a formar parte de nuestra alianza y sus ciudadanos marcados siguen manifestándose—

–Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se nos unan, de otra forma… no nos quedara otra opción que invadirlos e imponer la ley de prohibición—expresó Anders quien redactó y firmo una nota dirigida a los reyes de Corona con todo lo que había dicho.

–No veo la necesidad de invadir— dijo Fergus.

–Intentamos con la diplomacia y no dio resultado, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas y en estos momentos lo que mas necesitamos es apoyo militar y personas que conozcan la magia a profundidad— replicó Anders justo antes que un mensajero entrara en la sala a toda prisa.

–Alteza, nos reportaron un incidente grave en una de las aldeas del bosque—el mensajero le entregó una hoja con el informe.

A medida que Anders iba leyendo más se sorprendía –Una bestia voladora cabalgada por un joven en armadura, un niño que podía volar y un ser desconocido con poder sobre la vida del bosque, todos ellos aparecieron en cuestión de minutos, no hubo daños, pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que sean amenazas—

–¿Hay tropas siguiendo sus rastros?—Preguntó Luka, el menos de los hermanos de las Islas del Sur.

–Las hay, pero el bosque es un territorio muy extenso que explorar por lo que les tomará tiempo encontrarlos y capturarlos, aparte hay un asunto más importante que atender—

El rey Anders se levantó un poco de su silla y señaló en el mapa un reino, Arendelle –Aquí también hay afectaciones, pero la mayor amenaza no fue un grupo de personas maldecidas sino una persona que poseía magia desde antes, la reina Elsa de Arendelle posee poderes de hielo y estos se salieron de control nuevamente… uno de nuestros hermanos nos advirtió de ella pero en un principio le ignoramos, ahora que estamos al tanto de su alcance no nos queda de otra que detener a esa amenaza—

El resto se quedó expectante ante las palabras de aquel hombre que iba moviendo las piezas de soldados sobre el mapa hacía Arendelle –El reino entero esta cubierto por hielo, la mayor parte de su gente son estatuas frías y solidas de hielo debido al poder de la reina… enviaremos a un escuadrón con nuestros hombres mas fuertes para capturarla. Rey Fergus, me gustaría que usted dirija dicho escuadrón—

El escoces se puso de pie –Sería un honor estar a la cabeza de dicho escuadrón, pero me temo que no será posible—

–¿Y a qué se debe tal negativa?—

El hombre robusto se aclaró la voz y comenzó a explicar –La misión que me encomendaron era el cuidado de las aldeas y su gente, dirigiendo a las tropas de exploración y deseo seguir desempeñando dicha labor, además… mis hijos menores tienen la marca por lo que mi esposa se quedará a cuidar de ellos— Fergus intentó no mostrar debilidad ante ello –Deseo poder ayudarles en la misión hacía Arendelle, pero deben entender que no podré hacerlo—

Los príncipes de las Islas del Sur se miraron entre ellos –Es en verdad lamentable su situación y lo entendemos, el menor de nuestros hermanos, el pequeño Hans, igual ha sido marcado y está encerrado en lo mas profundo de este castillo—pronunció Anders –Retomo su palabra, pero debe entender que necesitamos el apoyo de DunBroch en todo momento, ¿Cómo espera que seamos llamados los "reinos aliados" si uno de sus integrantes no participa activamente en todas las misiones?—

Fergus hizo un ademan, cortando el discurso del otro rey –No me dejó terminar, yo no iré a Arendelle, pero si me le parece bien en mi lugar irá la persona más fuerte de mi reino—

–De acuerdo, recibiremos a su soldado como representante de sus tierras.

–Yo estaba hablando de mi hija, Merida.

El resto de los presentes no se podían creer eso, a ellos le parecía ridículo que una princesa fuera mas fuerte que un soldado y sobre todo que los acompañara en una misión. Algunos no pudieron contener su risa, cosa que al rey Fergus no le hizo mucha gracia.

–¿Acaso dije algo divertido?

–No, para nada su alteza, pero ¿esta seguro de que quiere poner en peligro la vida de su delicada hija?

–Yo nunca dije que mi Merida fuera una princesa delicada.

 **Ϡ**

La princesa se encontraba todavía en el área de registro, había visto a su madre y hermanos ser escoltados a un área privada del castillo. Sus hermanos estaban marcados, y el estado en que se encontraban le hizo recordar su error de años atrás.

Hamish, Hubert y Harris habían vuelto a ser osos. Eso para ella era un recordatorio de que no se debía jugar con la magia; Merida tenía la esperanza de encontrar a la bruja talladora de madera entre toda la gente que entraba en aquel castillo, pero no había señales ni de que ella estuviera respirando.

Iba de la mano con la niña del altercado, buscaban a su madre. La pequeña no tendría más de doce años, su cabello era castaño y liso, sus ojos eran marrones, estaban en busca de una mujer con las mismas facciones.

–No me dijiste tu nombre—pronunció Merida mientras iba de la mano con la niña.

–Emma Overland— respondió.

–Un placer, Emma. Soy Merida.

–¿No debería decirte princesa?

–No me gusta mucho usar los títulos nobiliarios—aclaro la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro –Dime ¿a ti te trajeron aquí o viniste por tu cuenta?—

–Los soldados llegaron a mi aldea y buscaron las marcas, cuando encontraron la mía no tardaron en subir a mi madre y a mí en una carreta— le contó Emma al mismo tiempo que buscaba por todos lados algún rastro de su madre.

–Lamento que te hayan tratado tan mal—expresó Merida.

–No importa ya, ahora permaneceré aquí hasta que encuentren la cura para mi mal.

–Yo también espero que haya una cura, mis hermanos están en las mismas condiciones que tu y no quisiera que se quedaran en ese estado por muy tiempo.

–Los quieres mucho ¿cierto?

–Mas que a mi vida—Merida observó a una mujer acercándose a su dirección.

–¡Mamá!—Emma soltó la mano de la princesa y fue donde la mujer, la joven intuyó que aquella era su madre.

Merida había cumplido con aquello, ahora debía volver con su madre y hermanos. Observaba el lugar con detenimiento, le pareció en verdad triste la situación en la que se encontraban todas las familias ahí confinadas. Ella no era adepta a la magia, y sabía bien que representaba un riesgo si estaba en malas manos, pero también estaba convencida que la magia no debía ser prohibida ni tampoco algo castigable el poseerla.

Recordaba a la bruja talladora de madera y su magia, sólo buscaba ayudarla, pero dándole una lección a la vez. No por eso era una villana.

Ella volteó, encontrando a su padre caminando hacia ella –¿Alguna novedad?—

Su padre la sostuvo por los hombros –Partirás a Arendelle al amanecer—

 **Ϡ**

 **Corona**

Los reyes ya habían recibido la nota de los aliados. Estaban entre la espada y la pared.

–Nos han dado un ultimátum—decía la reina Arianna desganada.

–Ellos nos superan en número, no contamos con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos y sobre todo no deseamos entrar en un conflicto, nuestra gente es primero—expresó el rey Frederic –Eso es algo que ellos deberían entender—

–¿Qué haremos entonces? Es cuestión de tiempo para que entremos en una crisis, las familias necesitan estar seguras y los marcados deben ser atendidos cuanto antes—Arianna con aquel comentario también hacía referencia discreta hacía la pena que pasaba su hija en esos momentos. –Nuestras opciones son limitadas, los aliados necesitan mas gente de su lado y cualquier conocimiento de magia que haya para de algún modo revertir las maldiciones—

–Ninguna maldición o hechizo es eterna, Arianna— Frederic arrugaba el papel entre sus manos –El tiempo dirá como resolver estos problemas—

–Apuesto que ellos saben eso—Arianna tomó asiento, frotándose las sienes –Y seguro saben que tiempo es lo que menos tenemos—

–Lo dices por ella ¿cierto?

–Si… no sé por cuanto mas pueda aguantar su pena, si los aliados llegan a invadirnos no sólo la superarían de Eugene, sino que la encerrarían por poseer magia—

Alguien irrumpió en la sala, Cassandra se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mirando fijamente a los reyes –Altezas, ha llegado otra carta…–

–¿Los aliados de nuevo?

–No, mi reina… es de Arendelle—el rey le hizo una seña para que leyera el contenido de la carta. Era un mensaje corto y sin rodeos:

El reino está congelado por completo, el poder de la reina se ha salido de control y todo el reino esta dentro de un gélido infierno. Decenas de personas han sido convertidas en estatuas de hielo… los sobrevivientes marchamos hacía Corona en busca de un refugio que esperamos los reyes tengan la bondad de darnos. La princesa Anna y su pareja nos acompañan, en cuanto a la reina Elsa. Ella se ha encerrado en su propio castillo.

Los reyes se miraron con preocupación –Los recibiremos aquí, no podemos dejarlos solos—

–Aunque tampoco sabemos por cuanto tiempo Corona será un lugar seguro—Arianna lucía desganada, se dirigió hacia Cassandra –¿Cómo esta Rapunzel?—

La joven pelinegra bajó la mirada –No ha salido de su habitación… sigue intentando curar a Eugene—

–Lo sabía… por favor Cassandra, ve donde mi hija e intenta reconfortarla—

–Lo haré, mi reina—dicho aquello Cassandra salió de la sala, dejando que los reyes siguieran charlando.

Ella subió las escaleras hasta el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de la princesa. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que no se detuvo a tocar la puerta y se asomó. Rapunzel estaba sentada en la esquina de su cama, había terminado de usar la magia de su cabello por enésima vez en su pareja. Eugene estaba postrado sobre la cama en un estado de sueño profundo.

Llevaba dos días sin despertar.

Rapunzel no se rendía, quería seguir intentando… deseaba que Eugene abriera los ojos y le saludara. Pero aquello en lo que había caído su pareja era una maldición del sueño muy fuerte, que por ende era difícil de romper. Ni cien besos de amor verdadero fueron suficientes para poder despertarlo.

–No funciona…– murmuró la princesa de largo cabello dorado –…debo seguir intentando—

Ahí entró Cassandra, sosteniendo su hombro en señal de apoyo y susurrándole en voz dulce –Debes descansar—

–No hasta que el cese su descanso—respondió ella, soltando un par de lágrimas.

Cassandra comprendía su pena, pero en el fondo sabia que no le haría nada bien a Rapunzel encerrarse en sí misma. Por lo que optó por informarle la situación por la que estaban pasando –Tus padres están preocupados, recibiremos refugiados del reino de Arendelle y probablemente los reinos aliados pronto nos den una visita—

–No quiero que el reino sea invadido—

–Tenemos que mantenernos fuertes y unidos para enfrentar cualquier problema—Cassandra le ofreció su mano –Eugene no querría que estuvieras triste, confía en que él despertará tarde o temprano—

Rapunzel observó el rostro de Eugene, acarició sus mejillas y depositó un beso en su frente –Cuando llegue la noche estaré con él nuevamente, mientras el sol esté sobre el cielo estaré con el reino—

Cassandra parecía satisfecha con esa respuesta. Ambas se dirigieron a la sala del trono junto con los reyes, ahí recibirían a los refugiados de Arendelle.

 **Ϡ**

El viento fue alejando las nubes que cubrían el cielo nocturno. Hacía demasiado frio y los chicos dormían… o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer Hiccup. Se la había pasado moviéndose de un lado a otro, intranquilo, como si algo dentro suyo le impidiera descansar.

Se levantó, cuidando de no despertar a su dragón y acompañante. Se dispuso a caminar un poco por el bosque, alumbrando su camino con el fuego de su espada. Sólo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pisadas y el ulular de los búhos.

A medida que avanzaba sus pasos eran mas pesados, le costaba respirar, como una presión en su pecho le impedía moverse de repente. La marca en su cuello comenzó a quemarle, de un momento a otro había perdido todo control de su cuerpo. Su espada cayó de sus manos y se apagó.

Su vista se tornó borrosa y su mente se quedó en blanco…

Recuperó el conocimiento lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Chimuelo frente a él, y a un lado estaba Jack empuñando su cayado y mirando alrededor, estaba exaltado. No fue hasta que Hiccup se puso de pie que comprendió el porque de la actitud de Jack, el suelo bajo sus pies estaba calcinado, las plantas se habían reducido a cenizas, en parte de los arboles cercanos aún salía humo y también en el suelo estaban los pequeños cadáveres de animales inocentes.

–¿Estas bien?—Jack se acercó a él, sus manos temblaban.

–Eso creo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Hiccup se frotó las sienes, la cabeza le dolía un poco.

–No estoy seguro, tu dragón y yo nos despertamos antes de que el fuego se expandiera más… nos preocupamos cuando no te encontramos—Jack se agachó, tocando la tierra quemada –Esto no fue un incendio normal, algo debió haberlo causado, puede que haya sido una bestia similar a un dragón como para causar tanto daño—

Hiccup se asustó. Palmeó delicadamente la marca en su cuello, pasándole una aterradora idea por la mente –Yo hice esto… esta es mi maldición—

…

Pitch cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su asiento.

–Creo que eso es todo por esta noche—chasqueó los dedos dejando a Sandman salir de su jaula.

El hombre de piel dorada lo miró confundido –Me quedaré aquí esperando tu regreso hasta la noche, ya sabes que el tiempo vuela durante el día. Además… ¿Quién hará el trabajo de los guardianes en su ausencia?—

Sandman lo comprendió. Sin el resto de los guardianes no habría quien recogiera los dientes, ni hiciera los juguetes para Navidad ni pintaría los huevos de pascua, y mucho menos causaría los días nevados. Tendría que buscar la manera de cubrir sus puestos por lo menos hasta que encontrara la forma de liberarlos de aquella historia.

Salió volando de sus dominios y comenzó a buscar a las personas indicadas que pudieran servir como guardianes de repuesto. Miraba al cielo, pidiendo ayuda al Hombre de la Luna; esperó por una señal suya.


End file.
